


Infinity War AU

by MotherSalem



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, Spoliers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherSalem/pseuds/MotherSalem
Summary: Im salty. Can you tell?





	Infinity War AU

Peter Parker doesn't die and Tony teaches him to drive when they get home.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Im salty. Can you tell?


End file.
